1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance apparatus and an electronic musical instrument, which generate musical tones, when a player holds with his or her hand and swings the performance apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic musical instrument has been proposed, which has an elongated member of a stick type with a sensor provided thereon, and generates musical tones when the sensor detects the motion of the elongated member. The elongated member of a stick type has a shape of a drumstick, and the musical instrument is constructed so as to generate musical tones as if percussion instruments generate sounds in response to a player's motion to strike drums.
Japanese Patent No. 2,663,503 discloses a performance apparatus, which has a member of a stick type with an acceleration sensor provided thereon, and generates a musical tone when a certain of time passes by after an output (acceleration sensor value) of the acceleration sensor reaches a predetermined threshold value.
The player holds the one end of the elongated performance apparatus of a stick type with his or her hand, and for instance, swings the performance apparatus down. In practical drum performance, when the player swings the drumstick down, he or she sometimes hits the surface of the drum hard with the highest swinging-down speed, but frequently swings the drumstick down to the lowest position to hit the drum so as to quickly swing the drumstick up to move to the following motion. Therefore, it is preferable for the electronic musical instrument to generate musical tones at the moment the elongated performance apparatus has been swung down to the lowest position.
But it is difficult for the performance apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2,663,503 to generate musical tones at the moment said performance apparatus has been swung down to the lowest position.